seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jango de Triezieme (13th dimension)
John Jango De Triezieme is an infamous pirate hailing from the White sea, as well as a Former member of the Sichibukai. He formed the Harlequin pirates after leaving the World government, and is currently working towards an unknown goal. Appearance Jango is unusally tall, with long dark hair. He usually wears an indigo coloured (almost black) longcoat with very dark turquoise trimming, usually allong with a matching hat or hood. Underneath his jacket he wears an equally dark shirt, a crossbelt, and a sash, which hold his two bows, and the blades for his spear. There is an ornate armband completely covering his left bicep, and most of his left arm, concealed under his coat. What purpose this serves is unknown. Depending on location or circumstance he may or may not display his wings, which are huge with black feathers, and generally curl over his shoulders when exposed. They are folded into the small of his back under his coat when hidden. Generally he keeps them this way when visiting towns as a surprisingly large number of such places are superstitious and react with fear. However, when acting as a Sichibuki, he more usually displayed them, as they became something of a symbol , both terrifying his enemies, and also to signal his pressence to allies Personality very little is actually known about Jango's personality. He has so far seemed quite subdued, and prone to deadpan sarcasm. However, he has also exhibited a few flamboyant traits, such as adding unecessary theatrical flourishes to his actions and crimes, and often using any possible excuse to perform accrobatics such as backflips. Relationships Abilities and Powers John Jango is an extremely skilled fighter, capable of wielding a wide range of melee weapons, including swords and polearms. He is also a very capable marksman. Physical strength Jango's strength is extreme, even by the standards of grand line pirates. It's exact upper limit is unknown, but he has become strong enough to overcome the natural inability of his species to fly, and can freely manouver in the air using his wings. His Blitz Arbalest weapons also imply great arm strength, as the recoil from such weapons would normally prevent them from being wielded unsuported in the way Jango does. Agility John is capable of extreme speed, easily keeping pace with and outrunning the rokushiki technique, Soru, and reacting to attacks with unearthly swiftness. Weapons John Jango possesses avaried arsenal, which he can store inside a pocket dimension . Yoru-Naginata The Yoru-Naginata (literally, Night Halberd) is John Jango's main close range weapon. It consists of many sections that combine into a long staff weapon with interchangable heads. most of the sections function as weapons on their own, and combining them reveals a suprisingly wide arsenal. Despite being described as a Naginata, it is more commonly used in the form of a Qiang spear, or an axe or scythe weapon. when not in use, the components can be concealed in various holsters about Jango's clothing, or in the dark space created with his Devil fruit. Blitz Arbalests John Jango is a profficient marksman, wielding two Shandian weapons called arbalests. These are dial powered weapons which resemble crossbows, and shoot arrows formed from condensed iron clouds. Shandian arbalests are designed in various cattegories, the weakest, jolt arbalests, possessing range and power comparable to standard Blue Sea pistols. John's jet-reject blitz arbalests would ordinarily be used singly as large weapona similar to a hand cannons. Jango has instead modified them, and condensed the mechanism, making each of them small enough to be used with one hand, although the extreme recoil would normally prevent this. John often combined his shooting with his devil fruit powers, aiming his attacks through his rifts, and also suspending himself above the ground, upside down, or even part way up a wall, while aiming at opponents. By feeding his Devil fruit element, the fabric of space, into the weapons, he can also produce a number of "specialised" bolts, such as ones which create more rifts on impact, or cause sudden implosions or localised gravity effects. Swordsmanship Jango appears to possess at least one sword as a "concealed" weapon, which somehow extends from an arm mounted holster. Exactly how this functions is unknown, but most likely uses his devil fruit dimension, as the blade is much larger than could reasonably be hidden in this way. It can assumed he is reasonably profficient at wielding it. Devil Fruit Aida Aida no Mi John Jango ate the Aida Aida no Mi, a powerful logia Devil fruit that allows him to become part of the fabric of space. With this, he can generate extreme gravity, as well as produce seemingly infinate pocket dimensions from nowhere. Having eaten the fruit at a young age, he shows considerable skill at using it, and with it his power exceeds that of many extremely strong individuals on the grand line Category:13th madman Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:13th dimension Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin pirates Category:Former Shichibukai